crime and punishment
by xx.th3monkxx.naruai
Summary: naruto disturbs the peace in konoha and now he his being punshied mentally by sasuke FOR THE WHOLE week!. He has to DO WHAT EVER SASUKE SAYS.well when they are on missions.will he survived? or does crime really not pay? boyxboy sasunaru rated m
1. ouch! you bastard!

...

Crimes

by .xx

original story sha-chan the evil she-hulk(*^*)

gift fic for u sha-chan kono aho~

"Sasuke let go of me!" shouted the young blond haired boy

"stop struggling dobe" a raven haired replied

"i'll stop struggling when you lemme me go you egotistical bastard" the blond boy retorted

"gasp"sasuke stated "someone can make 5 syllable words now " he taunted

"shut up , i'm not dumb and for ramen sake LET. ME. GO.!"

The pale boy sighed and turned to his captive "you know I can't do that do that dobe"

"well why not?" he asked

"cuz, Naruto..." Sasuke said as he came close to his captive till they where inches apart "...you need to be punished"

Naruto's face lit up with anger and embarrassment all at ones , his cheeks where rosey and he felt his heart skip a beat. Sasuke smirked at this but tried to keep the serious look on his face.

He picked Naruto off the floor , where the blond look liked he was having a spasm, trying to worm out of the cuffs that where confining his tanned hands.

He then lead him into a room with out any windows.

A busty blond women in a white suit sat at a table with a chair opposite her.

It didn't look like and interrogation room , looked more like an empty room.

Sasuke led Naruto to the seat and just tossed him on the chair. The blond boy faces contorted because of the pain. "ouch you bastard that hurt my ass" he said.

"hn" was the only thing the black haired shinobi said, he found it amusing and naruto found that very annoying.

Naruto gritted his teeth at Sasuke as he took his cuffs off.

Naruto rubbed his wrists in agony and relive mixed together , he stared at the blotchy purple brusies around his wrists. He glanced over at the ravens direction again , just to glare at him. But instead he got mesmurised staring at sasuke's back side wag from side to side as Sasuke walked out of the room.

"ahem" the busty women coughed breaking Naruto's consentration

"oh" naruto said as he came to realization

"Naruto, you know why you where brought here right?" the woman asked

"no" naruto replied as he turned away

"naruto just admit to it already !" the woman shouted in annoyance spooking naruto

"i didn;t do anything...baa-chan you gotta let me go this was all sasuke's fault not mine"

"this has nothing to to do with s-" "wait the you just all me baa-chan! You little brat" the woman said

"baa-chan don't be like this. Come on you know what happened was an accident I didn't mean it"

"naruto you went around the whole of konoha proclaiming that you where the ramen king" "ahhh you called me baa-chan again" the woman added

"it was joke" the boy tried to explain

"you where in boxers and a ramen printed cape" baa-chan retorted

_ahhh even the author is calling me baa-chan_

"i-i was thinking straight" he tried to defend himself

"yeah he tends to do that a lot Hokage-sama" a familiar voice added

"ahh sasuke you've come back" hokage-sama baa-chan said

_stop it! She thought to her self_

"Sasuke, Teme this is all your fault" the blond haired boy accused

"how is it my fault I wasn't the one scaring liitle childern and getting called a pervert while he pranced the street in his boxers?" the raven asked although he didn't mind and didn't see why any one should

"t-that was because you-" the boy said before he realised how close sasuke had came to his face

"because I what?" the raven asked

naruto's face turned pink and he was left speechless.

"t-teme d-don't come c-close to me l-like that" the boy tried to say but it all came out as a mushed up stutter of words.

Sasuke and Tsunade sighed almost at the same time or I am sorry I meant Sasuke and BAA-CHAN! Sighed at al-_we get the idea _

_calm down old lady_

_che_

"Naruto, I have no idea what to do with you" the blond haired woman said in a sighing way while shaking her head.

"may I make a suggesting Hokage -sama" sasuke interrupted...tsunade's train of thought.

"hmmm go on" tsunade urged

`oh no this won't be good' naruto thought

"how about naruto works for me on my mission for the whole week"

"huh?" was the words that came out of both blonds mouth

"I mean he says its my fault, and he gets annoyed a lot with me especially if he has to work under me plus we can get a lot more diffcult missions done if where together" he added

i definitely don't like where this is going` naruto thought again

"lemme guess, you get to pick the mission's right?" Tsunade asked slyly

"right...ahh if its ok with you hokage – sama" sasuke said as innocently as possible

"well...it will annoy him , I know you'll give him a hard time so he won't have the time to go around making in trouble"

no please no naruto thought

"ok sasuke, that settles it Naruto your punishment is to spend this whole week with sasuke on all his mission and you have to do what ever he says"

"" screamed naruto in agony

sasuke just grinned yes but on the inside "hn"

who hoooooooooooooooo! finished

what will happen to this poor boy for the next week? Stay tuned

next chapter ~sunday


	2. SUNDAY:The legend of cat ze ramen

A-KUN DOESN'T OWN NARUTO ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO KISHI-KISHI...BAH! YOU KNOW THE GUY WHO WROTE IT

ANNA-PLZ ENJOY

SHA-CHAN IS OUT OF TOWN :)

* * *

"here kitty, kitty" an exhausted naruto attempted to shout out

"here kitty kitty"

"dobe louder, your never gonna find him at this rate" sasuke said, he was lounging on a tree branch in the cool shade.

Naruto turned around with an angry flare in his eyes and glared at sasuke

"maybe if you'd get of that lazy butt of yours and helped me it'd be easier" he scowled

"i thought the ramen king would be able to handel this muc as finding a cat" sasuek scowled back.

"shut up!" naruto screamed at him and stuck out his tongue.

"see just like that, scream just like that"

naruto turned around an continued his search for the cat.

"by the way sasuke..."

"what is it dobe"

"i know where looking for a cat and all..."

"yer"

"but why do I have to wear a cat costume?" yes naruto was wearing a kitty costume. It was a full body orange and black striped costume with a pink bow on the head and a collar with a bell. He turned and looked at the raven perched on the tree to see his answer.

"hn. You don't like dobe I think it suits you...really but I would have preferred you in a kitsune one..." sasuke drooled at this thought...mentally of course.

"Teme thats not I asked, i'm asking why I have to wear why I can't you wear?" naruto questioned again.

Sasuke gave him a surprised and slightly disgusted look "you really expect ME to wear an ORANGE cat costume?"

"yeah and you except me to wear one?"

"dobe your wearing one right now"

"that's not the point , why do think is all right for me to wear one and you not to you and what's wrong with orange?"

"first of all dobe, why I wear a cat costume when a dobe like you can wear and amuse me , besides its giving an advantage , the cat would probably wanna hang out with you cuz you look like a cat..."

the blonde actually ohhhhhhhhh at this remark

"...and secondly I hate the colour orange -it pisses me off-"

sasuke wore a frown on his face right now and looked away, naruto stared at him a bit confused he never knew any one to get upset over a colour.

"sasuke thats pretty messed up...you know that, well I don't really care its just a colour and its my favourite colour..."

"why do you think it pisses me off..." sasuke mumbled

"hmmm sasuke did you say something?" the blond asked

"no" the raven replied as he turned away

"you did, didn't you teme?"

sasuke didn't respnd to this

"teme what did you say!"

at that sasuke turned to him a smirked slyly.

"what's with that 'I know something you don't know' attitude"

"hn"

"Uchiha tell me right n-"

suddenly something jumped out of a bush behind naruto.

Sasuke stood up on the branch "it's the cat !"

"eh?"

"after it dobe!"

the chase was on!.

The cat ran out of the forest and naruto ran after it sweating like a heavily and panting.

It jumped out on to the streets and speed down on the side walks. To the on lookers who saw a black cat being chased by a blond youth in a cat costume shouting 'wait-tebayo' could only perceive the situation in a twisted manner. What would you think if some some weird cat guy chasing cat...a few words come to my mind "retard" "misunderstood youth" "animal fetish" "druggie"

The cat went into a cafe and hid under the tables, naruto also burst in to the cafe and ran under the tables shocking the customers. Naruto could only reply to shrieks with a "sorry" and an "excuse me".

The cat ran zig zag and naruto trying to keep up with it , slipped and fell striaght into someone's soup. The customer called out and said "waiter there's a cat man in my soup , is he edible?"

naruto got up and wiped his face the soup was hot and spicey and so it blinded him momentarily.

He felt himself fall over again this time was on top of the waiter the man called , or should I say waitress. Naruto's hand were firmly planted on here to non-existent yet visible breast.

Naruto finally realising this too his hands off abruptly and began to apologise , the waitress looked up at him with her cheeks red and whispered "be gently with me "

"eh?"

at that moment a scream could be hear "AHH! Black cat"

while every one was distracted naruto got to his feet and followed the scream.

The waitress followed him and watched his he left the cafe and whispered into the breeze "i'll wait for you~"

naruto felt a shiver in his spine strangely.

Naruto stared around outside the cafe looking for the cat he finally found it.

It was being pelted with rocks by some kids, naruto ran up to them and screamed while waving his arms wildy "hey! Stop that!".

The kids got distracted and the cat fleed, then they cursed and one of them said to naruto

"look at what you did nii-chan?"

"what do you mean what I did? I was saving the poor thing."

"its evil it should die, every one knows black cats are evil, are you stupid nii-chan?" another one said

"no i'm not stupid you brat"

"who are you to talk?" the first one said

"oh don't you know who I am? I am cat ze ramen!"

"cat ze ramen?" they all said together

"yes cat ze ramen, I go around all of konaha protecting cats from you foolish humans"

"seriously you want us to believe that?" one said with a raised brow

"ok prepare to be amazed at my wonderful cat god-laike powers" naruto then proceeded to do some hand signs one for mass shadow clone and one for transformation and then he shouted "mass cat riot-jutsu nya" and a thousand cats appeared out of no where.

The kids where in a state of shock.

"know begone foolish humans or feel the wrath of my ramen kitty powers-nya"

all the kids turn tails and ran for their barely now sane lives.

Naruto smirked he was proud of his achievements.

"nice going cat ze ramen"

naruto uh-oh at the sound of that fimilar voice.

"sasuke" he said as he turned around meekly

sasuke had a smirk on his face he was thoroughly amused.

"sasuek how long have you be standing there?" the blond asked

"long enough, dobe long enough oh I mean cat ze ramen"

"don't tease me Teme!" naruto shouted

"hn and I see you let the cat get away too... sigh can't you anything right..."

sasuke words tore through naruto's heart.

"well don't worry about i've alre-"

"i'll find it!" naruto interrupted

"what?"

"i'll find it and show sasuke" naruto said before he dashed off ninja style

"oi dobe wait" but it was already too late , sasuke sighed as he rubbed his head he said too much before he realised the who;e street of people who where listening to their conversation. They all look kinda disappointed and one lady who looked like a waitress was giving sasuke crazy eyes "rival!" she screamed at him. Sasuke was a bit freaked out just a bit.

Nauto searched like crazy, determined to find that cat. He was back at the forest when he heard meowing inside a log at the edge of a cliff.

He looked inside and he saw the frightening cat curled up and licking it wounds. Naruto reached in to the cat's surpried which scratched him.

He would et it out this way so he crawled into the log and grabbed the cat. The cat sturgled in his grasp but naruto cuddled it tightly till it stopped moving and struggling.

"i'm sorry" naruto muttered

"you had to go through all that" he countinued, while he lifted the cat up and stared him his eyes "you know me and you are quite a like".

The cat meowed as if in agreement and naruto chuckled and he brought it close to him again and patted his head.

Then he felt a sudden jolt. And then the otherside of the log began tipping and he knew that they where falling. He couldn't get out now there where going to fall.

He could feel the falling sensation begin and shut his eyes tight when it just stopped. He looked up and it was sasuke holding on to him with one hand. "dobe! Be more careful" sasuke shouted as he pulled him up.

When naruto was completely out of danger he latched on to sasuke.

"i've never been more happy to see" naruto hugged sasuke tightly

"ahhh n-naruto let go" sasuke said as he pushed naruto off him

"calm down teme its just a hug...sasuke you really get embrassed quickly"

"s-shut up"

meow meow

the both turned it was the cat it was tugging at sasuke's shirt. Naruto smiled and picked him up "see I got him just like I said I would" he said proudly.

"yah you do did , but almost at the expense of your life" sasuke said

"besides its the wrong cat"

"eh?~!" naruto replied

* * *

**hahhahaahhaha ppl did you enjoy I thing it was pretty long plz plz review the more reviews the more the chapters.**

**Neko naruto was sugoi nya **

**cat ze ramen-cat the ramen**

**nii chan- big brother (hw japanese boys refer to their seniors who are no too older than them**

**got this idea after watching k by bump of chicken it was a good song T.T**

**OKAY MONK OUT!**

**A SEQUEL TO YOUR TURNING YOUR BACK ON ME AS REQUESTED BY PHOENIX KUN SOON~**


	3. Monday: Chisa's new home part 1

**hello pplz sorry about the late release i had exams and it's nearly christmas~ i didn't think anyone was still reading this but i read all the reviews and i got all motivated. this is just part 1 because i couldn't finish it and didn't want to do a half-assed job so~ enjoy**

**monk-kun does not own naruto (damn you damn you!)**

**yaoi content please be warned!**

**no sex doe just cuteness .changing to mature cuz smutt is coming hehehe but this is smutt free doe!**

* * *

It was a Monday morning, naruto laid on the bed ,lazily on his stomach. One leg hang loosely over the edge of the bed. The other firmly wrapped up in the blue sheets. The sunlight cracked in between the curtains and flooded into the room. The light .bright rays shone a little on naruto's eye. This made him squint hard and open his eye slowly . He reluctantly rose from his bed and knelt on it while rubbing the eye the sunlight reflected on.

"Dong Ding" went a sound that resonated through naruto's small but cosy apartment. Naruto made a frustrated gesture to this and tsked. He sheepishly got out of bed and zombie walked toward his bedroom door. Naruto Not paying attention tripped and fell on his back side. His foot felt squishy and cold. Too his disgust he had walked right into a bowl of ramen on the floor. He stared at it for a while then held his foot to his nose and sniffed. He liked his foot. "tasty", The sound of the door bell went again, immediately making naruto react by flinching. He got up from his position and walked over to his front door. The door bell rang more and more frequently till it was being pressed so fast it sounded like a loud humming sound. Naruto opened the door in anger a vein popping from his head and screamed "THE FUCK?".

His eyes grew wider whilst staring at those at the person on the other end of the door.

"Sasuke, teme why …...?".

sasuke was in a blue shirt , black jumper and white trouser. He looked pissed seriously pissed."why! Why kono usuratonkatchi!".

"woah calm down , sheesh what crawled up ass and died?"

"a stupid , hyperactive , naive , annoying , rotten shit filled ramen bowl brains blond crawled up there and died naruto. But he didn't just die oh no he made sure he shit there, vomited, died, decomposed , resurrected and gave birth to his little blond spawn babies to haunt me for all eternity , while his dead carcase hung in my ass!" sasuke huffed.

Naruto stared blankly and scratched his head "i see, you just wash your ass then...and tell the guy to leave you alone..."

sasuke stood there totally Gob smacked...his jaw fell and he stood there breathless. Naruto's level of stupidity had evolved it was...incomprehensible. But then again maybe he said to many things in one sentence, it must take a while to process in naruto's little brain.

"naruto..."

"yeah "

" you realise i'm talking about you right"

"..."

"..naruto"

"Teme! Why would I ever want to crawl up your ass, YOU SICK FREAK!" he said whilst blusing

"iya...naruto I think your misunderstanding something"

"and...have your b-babies!"

sasuke sighed...deeply. He reached into the back of his hood mean while naruto was standing in shock his face crimson, sauske pulled out something. What ever it was it cried out , drawing naruto's attention. Naruto's once shocked face turn almost perverted as he grabbed the black thing from sasuke and squealed like a fangirl "NEKO-CHAN!". He hugged the cat tightly doing the happy naruto dance.

"sasuke where d'ya find him?"

"find him idiot, don't you remember you left him with me!"

"oh did I ?" naruto said not even paying attention to sasuke instead playin with cat.

"you bastard you dont know what I went through" sasuke turn around dramatically clenching his fist and began to …...remember.

" all the extra fan girls seeing me with a cat" he fisted his shirt

"my stalkers trying to kill the cat so I had to protect with my amazing body" he lifted his hands to the sky

"that bastard of thing continually scratching me and tearing my head out" holding his fists to his chest " oh what a hard life a live, a what …..misfortune"

he turn to naruto who hard already forgotten about sasuke's existence , focused on neko-chan.

"BASTARD!" Saske shouted as he kicked Naurto's ass.

"what the hell's your problem?"

"listen to people when they talk!"

"oh I'm sorry , my head automatically turns off to shit acting and drama queens"

"tch, aren't just stupid? Don't blame it on your head there's nothing there to turn off"

"bastard"

"fool"

"asswipe"

"dobe"

"duck butt head"

"rotten ramen head"

"i'm not gonna sink to your level sasuke"

"sorry , dobe you can't sink to the top of mountains when your below sea level!"

"tch narcissistic ass wipe"

before this ...fight could continue neko-chan fled from naruto's arms into his apartment,"wait neko-chan" naruto followed after him."not done yet, dobe" sauske said after him.

They all ended up in naruto's messed up room. Sasuke look with grimace , his eye brow twitching walked in slowly to naruto's room gulping, and then he slipped. Naruto was looking under his bed for neko-chan when he heard a thump. sasuke let out a cry of disgust when he looked at what he had fallen in. a puddle of ramen. He looked at it morosely "ewwwwwwwwwwww!"

"get it off ! Get it off!" he squirmed . Rubbing hard on the floor . Naruto started giggling "hahahahah sasuke your such a girl hahahahahah!" that was it . Sasuke grabbed naruto's leg and made naruto fall on his back banging his head on the floor.

"SASUKE YOU B-"

naruto realises sasuke's leg in between his thighs , sasuke's hands pining him down, sasuke's face only inches from his face "sa-sasuke-kun?..."

"you know naruto , because of you I had to through a lot.." he says slyly , in a low husky voice, sasuke brought his knee closer to naruto's groin. "its not fair is it..." he bent closer to naruto's face "no not fair at all" his grip grew tighter.

Naruto felt a chill looking into sasuke's black orbs ….like was starring into the abyss

"you need to punished" he whispered into naruto's ear.

XXXXXXTO BE CONTINUEDXXXXXX

* * *

** thanx for reading~ what excited? hehehehehe next chapter will be faster and worth reading i promise...if you have suggestions plese type in review and please REVIEW!**

**MONK-KUN OUT**


	4. Monday: Chisa's new home part 2

"eh"

"pu.nish.ment"

"s-sasuke ...wait"

"don't wanna"

sasuke sunk his head closer so that he was mere inches away from naruto's callous. Naruto could feel his warm, heavy breath on his face and shut his eyes in fear and gulped. Sasuke smirked at the blond and even more tauntingly grind ed his hips on naruto (perv :P) this made naruto yelp quietly and shiver. Sasuke he literally hear naruto's heart beat thump faster. Sasuke liked this he enjoyed seeing him total on under control. Yes he thought only he could make naruto frustrated and uncomfortable . Make his heart race and body shudder, only he had such power over this annoying idiot that makes his life a hell when ever he can. hahahaah what sweet pay back! Viva la redemption HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"sasuke"

"ah" sasuke snapped out of his little ..episode

"what the hell?"

sasuke hadn't realised he'd just spent the last 5 seconds staring into blank space, grinning madly while pinning naruto to the ground.

"ah"

sasuke suddenly lost his nerve and began to blush, his grip weakened and he went all flustered

"pfft" naruto began

"haahahahahah" naruto burst ed

" your such are freak"

"sh-shut up"

sasuke got angry and tightened his grip again

"ouch- that hurt bastard"

"hn"

"what the hell are you? Bipolar"

sasuke knees his groin.

"whose bipolar!"

"oh i'm sorry sasuke you'd have to have emotions to be bipolar no your just plain crazy"

"you freaking dobe! The only retard here Is you"

"oh yeah"

"yeah only a freaking retard would live in a pig sty and call it home"

"...well"

"well"

"...well..only a complete retard would..."

"..."

"..."

"what? got nothing to say?"

"shut up ..DUCK BUTT!"

"is that the best yo-" suddenly sasuke falls to floor releasing naruto from his grip.

Naruto shot upright to find sasuke struggling on the floor as neko-chan clawed hie face off.

"ahh!,"the fuck? Get off! Ahh!" sasuke screamed

naruto only looked with an emotionless face

"no , bad neko-chan. Don't"

"seriously you dobe get him off me"

"i'm honestly trying sasuke honestly"

"naruto!"

"fine...neko-chan" naruto then makes some weird noises like a chipmunk or squirrel or something and neko came to him.

Sasuke held his face in his palm in pain . He crawled to a mirror that hung in naruto's room to look at his face.

"seriously you get attacked by a cat and the first thing you think is my face..my face"

"shut up"

"you're such a girl"

"you're like a dirty dog"

"hahaha how do you feel? A cat likes a dirty dog better than you"

"shut up I don't give a damn is probably because he caught your idiocy"

"baka~ how can he catch something I don't know the meaning of? Baka~"

"you're the only idiot here!"

"mhpf" naruto says while turning his head

ring ring.

"hello" sasuke picks up his phone... naruto notices that its pink and starts giggling

"shut up you idiot...ah not you sir ...ahh"

"heheh baka sasuke baka sasuke"

"I told you to shut up!, ah no sir ah its my pet dog his just yelping and stuff."

"who the hell's your dog?"

"oh, ok I understand"

sasuke clicks a button on his phone and gets off the floor he walks to door.

"hurry up and get ready dobe. we have a mission"

"why are you leaving the room?"

sasuke turns slyly and winks "do you really want me to see you changing? You sick pervert"

"shut up and just go! i wouldn't let you see me naked even if my life depended on it"

#################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#####################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

saskue was waiting outside naruto's apartment leaning on the wall next to the front door. Lazy eyed and staring far in to space again. The door then swung up revealing a boy with shaggy,pointy blond hair , an orange jersey with words KONOHA! Written on it and blue jeans.

"you done?" he asked not making eye contact

"i don't take ages like you to get dressed sasuke"

"what ever" sasuke pushed off the wall with his back and walked towards the exit of the apartment complex...down the stairs and out the door.

Naruto was fiddling with his laces not realising sasuke was long gone. "hey wait , you bastard don't just go"

naruto ran after him out the door forgetting to lock his door.

Naruto dashed out side to see sasuke walking down the street , he ran after screaming "sasuke"

but he was ignored . Sasuke was sure a fast walker. Finally he stopped and naruto caught up to him.

"what the hell is wrong with you? You deaf or just have a leg spasm problem"

"hn" was sasuke's reply

"bastard what's your proble-" sasuke started walking away again. Naruto reached out and grabbed his shoulder and swung him round.

"you bastard don't start this again"

sasuke held his head low.

"man whats your problem? Ah don't tell me your sulking cuz i said I'd never let you see me naked"

"idiot! Who'd get upset over that?"

"oh so you are upset"

"shut up" sasuke tried to turn away but naruto held his head in place

"hey get off!"

as sasuke struggled naruto noticed he had a little scratch on his forehead hidden in between his long draping bangs. Sasuke slapped his hands off and turned around.

"sasuke don't tell me because you got a scratch you don't want me to see your face"

"..."

"you such a girl! Why would I care what your face looks like?"

his words went right through sasuke yes why would he care?

"i mean you're still the annoying prick fat, ugly or sane none of which you are"

sasuke turned around at this to witness naruto's determined face . Yes the baka always had that face on it was one of the quirks about him if you don't included is foolishness.

"naruto"

"..." naruto's eyes quickly darted away when he met sasuke's

"thanks" sasuke smiled

"what ever" he rubbed the botton of his nose with his index finger

"you big girl"

"usuratonkatchi"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#########################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~########################

after a few awkward and uncomfortable seconds before they realised the people around them a black car pulled up (for shinobi like reasons I will not describe this car)

they got in at the back but couldn't see the driver , not most missions where this erie mysterious driver, black but sasuke didn't seem to worried about that so naruto didn't seemed to worried.

" so..."

"hn?"

"you never said what the mission was"

"oh, I don't know"

"what? Seriously weren't you like I understand and stuff?"

"yeah , I understand that we have a mission"

"oh"

naruto sat back and then sprung up again.

"what if its some weird mission like we have dress up like giant fish cakes or take naked pictures or dress up like women or dress up like power puff girls and fight mojojo on a bridge that connects to wonderland where justin bieber fan club and the pedo federation are fighting for princess bieber's hand in marriage"

sasuke didn't even want to entertain that idea , even the driver got disgusted because the car jerked a little.

" ok naruto I get it, it could be bad"

"just saying sasuke , if you think about we have a very misleading job"

"what?"

"people give us "missions" and sometimes don't tell us anything about it

and we have to follow their instructions no matter what, or not get paid"

"you're so dirty minded"

"i never said anything dirty"

they laughed(:P)

the car pulled up in front of this huge mansion where and old guy in a bow tie , that one glass eye thing with a chain and a suit was pacing outside. Sasuke and naruto got out of the car and met the man. He led them not through the entrance but a secret whole in the wall behind the rose bushes that went around the house. It was a Small tunnel with a narrow passage. It was dark and cramped so naruto kept bumping into sasuke's back side. The tunnel lead to a little garden with a fountain in the middle it was like a fairy tail. The three men walked through the garden and all the spitting stone baby's that frankly just freaked naruto out! To a big room that was well furnished and decorated in pink and lilac contrast.

"young mistress" the old man called

"young mistress?" naruto said

in a little corner in the room a small plump pinkish girl sat cross legged over a pile of books.

She turned around her eyes looked blown up and her freckles where like polka dots on her face. When she saw naruto and sasuke she squealed dramatically "they're perfect!" she squawked

she ran up to then and naruto seeing her bright smile and frilly pink skirt felt an unseen force make him pull back. Yes fear. She ran up and held sasuke's hand her eyes glimmering. Then she ran back to her books and started rummaging toward them.

"what exactly are we meant to do? Sir" sasuke asked formerly

the old man looked way with his forehead in even more wrinkles "um... about that"

"this!" came the girl

"pardon?" sasuke asked

"we'll start with this position"

"position?"

she turn to show the most terrifying thing the two young man had ever witness. A boy on top of another straddling him and pinning him down. "what do you think? Its both subtle but yet endearing"

at first the two quite didn't understand the situation then the saw here tee-shirt then even more horror was evident in their eyes.

"wait"

"don't tell me...""fujoshi!"

"yes young mistress is a fujoshi...in short yaoi fan girl"

"hehe" giggle the little girl...

naruto and sasuke where speechless.

* * *

**hahahahhahahah the end!**

**of this part not the whole thing and if you were expeting smut (you sly sickos) that ain't happening ...yet^^ cuz if it jUS happened then it wouldn't be as fun if they didn't go through emotion rubbish see i can be deep yo!**

**sha chan: shut up baka this only happened cuz u lost the first draft**

**me: shut up! and if you didn't notice i got the whole chipmunk rat calling cat thing from you**

**sha Chan: seriously?i dont do that **

**me: yar u do... ani huz sorry when i sed soon i it was like a month but its better if i write a good one taht takes ages that a rushed one that is **%^&%**

**sha chan: true dat**

**anna: hey don't forget me**

**me: sorry anna u kinda just fade**

**anna: eh?**

**sha chan: baka!**

**me: ani huz please wait for the next install ment , issue what ever **

**astala vista...GRAVY!**


End file.
